Come Back To Me
by FangedLovers
Summary: "So I'll let you go, I'll set you free. And when you see what you need to see, when you find you, come back to me" Isaac/OC 'Tried & True Series'


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf; only Cassidy's world.

Come Back To Me - David Cook

(polyvore oufit on profile)

So this took a lot longer than it should have. Remember to check out of Tumblr because I've been writing small imagines on there that aren't big enough for a story on here.

* * *

"This might be one of the dumbest conversations we have ever had." Cassidy laughed into her phone.

Stiles sighed with a chuckle. "If you would just admit Star Wars is better than Harry Potter…"

"Never. Going. To. Happen."

There was a knock on the open door. Cassidy turned in the chair at her desk to find Isaac standing in the doorway. She gave him a bright smile and waved him to come in.

"Hey, Stiles, Isaac just got here. I'll call you back later." She turned her attention back to her boyfriend on the phone.

"No problem. In fact, come by later if you can, this way I can prove to you Star Wars is better." The two ended their conversation and hung up the phones.

"What's up, bub." Cassidy rested her phone on her desk and stood from her chair.

She saw Isaac had walked over towards her wall that she had a plethora of photos attached to. She watched as he investigated each one, smiling over one in particular. "This is probably my favorite picture of us."

Cassidy walked up behind him to see what which one he was pointing at. It was back when they were kids still in the summer time. They were sitting on the sidewalk at Isaac's house eating ice cream cones, messily might she add. But the two were smiling and laughing with each other. At such a young age you could see their friendship would blossom. "Me too." She looked up at him. "What's going on with you?"

Isaac was very resistant to bring up the past, so this confused her greatly. "I need to talk to you about something." He grabbed her hand and pulled her so the two could sit on her bed facing each other. He grabbed both her hands in his and interlocked their fingers. He didn't say anything for a while, just stared down at their hands and brush his thumbs back and forth over the back of hers.

"Isaac, you're freaking me out." Cassidy broke the silence.

"Sorry, I just…I've been trying to think of the ways I was going to tell you this, but nothing feels right."

"You're not about to confess your undying love for me right, cause I'm sorry to say I do love you just not that way." Cassidy joked with a smile playing at her lips.

Isaac laugh full heartedly and shook his head. "No, that's definitely not it."

"Thank god. I wasn't looking to go through some awkward stage in our friendship." She sighed. "Now, tell me what's up. You can tell me anything."

"Chris had decided to get away from Beacon Hills for a while. He's going to France and," he finally looked up at her, "I'm gonna go with him."

Cassidy felt her entire body deflate. It felt like someone ripped her lungs from her body and she couldn't find a way to breathe in. Her grip on his hands loosened, them now being cradled by his larger ones. "What?" She voice low. "Why?"

"I need to, Cassi. I need to start over for myself after everything that has happen in these past two years. I lost my entire family, I'm just hopping from one family to crash at to the next." He saw her about to deny that and stopped her before she could. "I know I'm part of this family, but I just…I need a change of pace, where no one knows my past."

She felt the tears string her eyes. "When?"

Isaac sighed and dropped his head. "Today."

Cassidy ripped her hands out of his and stood from her bed. "No."

"Cas-"

"No, Isaac. No no no!" She started pacing length of her room. Her hands found their way into her hair, pulling at the roots and tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "You're leaving today…this isn't fair!"

Isaac felt his own eyes start drowning in his tears. This was hurting him as much as it was hurting her.

"You're supposed to be here." She couldn't stop the tears or the words that were ripping from her throat. "You promised me forever, Isaac. We made that promise when we were kids, and now you're just going to leave…when I need you most? When I know for a fact that you are just as broken as I am about everything that happen."

A tear rolled down his face. "I'm not needed here. You guys will be fine without me."

"I need you!" She stopped pacing and stared down at him. Isaac lifted his head and the two stared at each other for a few seconds. A silent understanding was passed between the two friends without them even realizing it.

"You will always have me. Will you come here please?" He held his hands out for her.

She grabbed his hands and fell down next to him. He pulled her legs so that they draped over his lap and his arms wrapped around her body, holding her as close to him as possible. Her grip around his torso was tight, never wanting to let him go.

"This isn't forever, Cassi." Isaac whispered against her forehead. "I'm coming back. I'll be back for your college graduation, and when Kara gets old enough to have a boyfriend and I have to scare him, and when Andy needs advice about girls, most importantly when Stiles and you get married." He smirked and squeezed her close to him. She let out a laugh, tears still falling out of her eyes. "I'll be back, I don't know when but I will be." He kissed the crowd of her head.

Her tears began to calm down and she sat there to just breathe him in. If this really was the last time she was going to see him for a while she was going to take advantage of it. She always felt warmth in her chest when she was with him. He made her always feel happy.

"What am I gonna do without you." Cassidy dug herself further into him.

"You'll be fine, you're gonna get through this. You're one of the strongest people I know. You know, you're the reason I keep moving on. You're my anchor."

He had never told her that before. She couldn't feel more honored to hear those words. Instead of getting sappy again she moved on.

"I want phone calls, and emails, and skype dates twice a week."

He laughed and nodded. "Anything for my best friend."

"Are you sure about this, Is?" She looked up at him. "Couldn't you just go on a vacation to like South Cali?"

"I'm positive, Cas."

She saw the determination and truth in his eyes. She knew he was serious about this, and she would support him. She may not like it, but she would always support him.

"I have to go tell the rest of the family." He rubbed her back.

She nodded and slowly detached herself from him to stand up. He stood up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as the two walked out of the room. The two descended the steps slowly, the feeling of a death march upon them. They followed the laughter into the kitchen where they found the four playing a game at the kitchen table.

"Hey kids." Her mother, Teresa, smiled up at the two. Andy sat next to her, trying to get a look at his mother's cards. "We just started a game of UNO; you guys want to get in on this?"

"I would love to Teresa, but I won't have enough time to finish the game." Isaac squeezed Cassidy's shoulders when he heard her heartbeat rise at his words. "I actually wanted to talk to you guys about something."

Carl held Kara steadily on his lap as he looked up at the younger boy in question. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to take some time for myself and move away for a while." The room was speechless, leading Isaac to go on. "I know this is really sudden, but the opportunity came and I'm going to take it."

"Where are you going?" Teresa spoke up, feeling a lump in her own throat.

"France, um…Chris gave me the option and I'm going to take it."

"When?" Carl moved his youngest daughter to the chair next to him and stood up.

"The plane leaves in a little less than 2 hours."

Cassidy felt the tears prick her eyes again. This was harder than she thought it was going to be.

"Don't you think this is kind of sudden?" Teresa stood up as well, walking over towards the two teenagers.

Isaac nodded his head. "Yeah, it is. But after everything that's happen in my life….I need to do this for myself."

Cassidy watched as her father quickly left the room, with a determined look on his face. She couldn't tell if he was upset with this situation or not. He was always the stoic type. Her mother on the other hand was upset; not mad, just emotional. She had a little bit of both her parents in her at the moment.

"You're leaving?" Kara's small voice broke the room. Everyone looked towards her.

Isaac dropped his arm from his best friend's shoulder and walked over to the young girl, crouching down next to her. "Only for a little while, Kar." He gave her a big smile.

"But…but what if I miss you?" She looked up at the boy who has become her older brother.

"Well that's what computers are for and postcards." He grabbed her small hands. "You're gonna hear from me so much you're gonna get sick of me."

Kara pulled her hands out of his grip and wrapped them around his neck. Isaac pulled the blonde in close to him. She was so small he could almost wrap his arms around her twice. He was regretting his decision right then to leave. He was scared she would start to forget who he was. He was upset that he wouldn't get to see her start growing up into the young girl she was about to become. He didn't want to leave this family, but he knew he had to.

Isaac slowly pulled away so he could look at her. "I love you, little lady."

"Love you too." She pouted at him.

He gave her a smile and kissed her forehead. He stood up and looked over to see Andy sitting still with his head down. "Same to you, dude."

Andy looked up with glossy eyes. "Is this because of…the thing?"

Isaac and Cassidy automatically knew that he was talking about werewolves but was trying to be discreet about it with the other family members there.

"No." Isaac shook his head and walked around the table to sit down in the chair next to him. "This is just something I have to do."

"I don't understand why you have to leave."

"It's hard to explain…but just trust me when I say this has nothing to do with you alright. I'm going to miss you guys, but I'll be back. I promise."

Andy looked up at him and nodded. "I'm going to miss you too." The two hugged tightly with each other. Brother to Brother.

"Can you do something for me?" Isaac asked him, pulling away.

"Anything?"

"Look after your sisters for me." He smiled at him.

"Always."

Cassidy watched with tears still swimming in her eyes as her mother wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She had the same look as her daughter.

Isaac stood back up as Carl returned the room, and he walk towards the front of the table again.

Carl walked over towards Isaac with an envelope in his hand. He rested his other hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Take this."

Isaac shook his head immediately, knowing the envelope was full of money. "Carl, I can't-"

"Yes you can and you will." He smiled and put his other hand on his shoulder also. "Now, you need to go out and figure out your world right now. I get that. But I want you to know something. You have been a part of this family since day one and you will always be part of this family. I don't care what the DNA tests say. This will always be your home, and we will still be here when you're ready to come back."

Isaac closed his eyes tight and nodded. He was the best father figure he had had in his life, and he was truly thankful. "Thank you. For everything." His eyes met the older man's.

Carl smiled and gave him a tight hug as well. The two broke apart hearing a car honk outside.

"That's Chris." Isaac folded the envelope in half and tucked it into his back pocket.

"Well," Teresa sniffed, walked over to stand in front of him, "you sure you have everything?"

"Yeah, my bags are already in the car."

"Are you sure? I know it rains a lot over there. Do we need to get you a jacket?"

"I'm good, Teresa." She smiled down at her, knowing she was trying to stall him.

"What about a tooth brush, you know the plane might-"

"He's ready, Ter." Carl interrupted his wife.

She frowned but nodded. "If you need anything, anything at all, you let us know. Okay?"

"I will. Thank you, seriously, thank you for everything."

A tear fell down her cheek and her hands grasped his face lightly. "Oh…I love you, my boy."

"I love you too." Isaac felt himself break with her words and as she hugged him tightly against her. She had taken the mother role for him ever since his mother had left him all those years ago.

"Okay," Isaac let her go and looked over the entire family again, "I need to go."

They all said goodbye, except Cassidy who took a hold of his hand while she walked with him out to the car. She saw Chris sitting in the driver seat with the windows down. He looked over at her and gave her small wave and smile, which she returned. The two stopped at the passenger door and Isaac turned back towards her.

"I miss you already." Cassidy she whispered out. Her tears were definitely working today.

Isaac wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her as close to him as he could. "It won't be forever." He hushed her.

"I know, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt any less though." After a few more minutes, they finally let go of each other. "Alright, go before I start losing it again."

He laughed a little and kissed her forehead once more. "I'll let you know when I get there." He opened the door and got in.

"Make sure you take care of him, Mr. Argent." Cassidy leaned again the open window and smiled at the older man.

"He's in good hands, Cassidy." He smiled at the girl and started the car.

With one last smile, she patted the car and stepped back. "No wolfy business in France, Lahey."

"Can't count on it, Snyder." He gave her a wink as the car started moving.

Cassidy just stood back and watched the car drive down the road. The farther they drove away the less and less she could feel her surroundings. Her best friend just left her everyday life. How was she supposed to go on now?

* * *

Thanks For Reading! Please Review ;)


End file.
